


Love Within Love

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Just mounds of indulgnt spoiling of Bucky because he's earned it, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PTSD, Sub Bucky Barnes, Super Soldier Sex, Top Steve, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Relearning - the porn to its plot. Not necessary to read it before this one.</p><p>Bucky's spent his whole life resigned to not getting what he wants. First falling in love with a man in an era where that love is illegal, then the Army, and then Hydra. But now all the sudden he's got Steve and a whole new life ahead of him - and Steve is dedicated to giving Bucky whatever he wants. And Steve Rogers never does anything halfway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all.
> 
> I separated off the porn from my other fic, Relearning, because I felt it was more of a fluffy/character development fic, while I really wanted to explore purely the sexual side of BDSM, PTSD and how that comes into the Steve/Bucky dynamic.
> 
> All you really need to know from the other fic is that:  
> -It's post Civil War, but pre-trailer release, so Bucky fought with Steve against Tony, but only really remembered Steve afterwards, and is still working on it, but is basically there.  
> -Steve and Tony have made up  
> -Following moving in, Steve and Bucky had a hard time adjusting to each other, and Bucky was often convinced that Steve would punish him for mistakes, so to take off the pressure of waiting for the worst, Steve started giving him kinder punishments (ex: burning dinner = having to order takeout)  
> -Bucky has loved Steve since childhood, but Steve has only recently found out about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bucky and Steve have been dating a few months before Bucky manages to ask for something during sex. He’s blushing by the first few words, and Steve, suspecting what he’s trying to say, keeps caressing his sides and planting kisses on his skin to keep him flustered. Bucky splutters for a while, going in circles in his efforts not to say what he means while saying it, before finally he snaps and bats Steve away to fix him with a death glare.

“What I’m saying, Steve, is that… what we’ve been doing so far, with the… the jerking off and all, it’s nice, but…”

“You gettin’ bored, Buck?” Steve says, grinning.

Bucky looks abashed again. “No. It’s just something I used to think about as a kid.”

“C’mon. I won’t bite. Unless you ask me to.”

Bucky slides downwards on the bed, a little pale, so Steve kisses his nose, hand in Bucky’s hair. “Buck. Go on. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to… to… y’know. Take me. Like a dame. A girl.”

Steve cocks an eyebrow.

“That’s probably a rude way to say it, I know, but…” He sighs. “I wanna have… sex sex. With you.”

“Alright,” Steve says, trying not to make a big deal of it. He can see Bucky is nervous enough as is. “But we’ll need lube. I’ll add it to the grocery list.”

“Stevie, that’s on the fridge. People see that,” Bucky whines.

“Nat and Sam see it, and they know we’re together.”

“They don’t have to see any of it.”

“Fine. Then you’ll go grocery shopping. And if you forget the lube, we’re not having sex. Any kind of sex.”

Bucky gasps, giving him a thoroughly scandalized look. To be honest, Steve knows Bucky won’t forget to buy lube, but he likes to tease Bucky with punishments. It was the first way he could help Bucky at all after he moved in, and now it’s become kind of an endearing practice for both of them.

Steve smirks. “Anyway. Where were we?” He leans forward and catch’s Bucky’s lips with his own, pushing him into the bed. Bucky moans and melts beneath him.

-X-

Bucky doesn’t forget the lube. Bucky, as a matter of fact, gets up at six in the morning, does all the grocery shopping and packs away before Steve wakes up. Steve isn’t even sure where he went to shop. He guesses that Bucky googled 24 hour stores just so that he can wake Steve up by jumping into bed, lube in hand. 

“Good morning,” he says, and Steve can’t remember when he last looked this positively overjoyed. Even when they have sex and make out Bucky is usually just bewildered by how nice it is and a little overwhelmed, clinging to Steve for the ride.

“Morning,” Steve says, albeit a little sleepily.

“I got the lube,” Bucky says, shoving it in his hand, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Alright, alright, let me wake up,” Steve says, rubbing his eyes.

Bucky bounces back onto the bed, pulling his pants off. His dick is already at half mast, and Steve laughs a little at his eagerness.

“We’re gonna go slow, ok?” he says, and Bucky nods. “I did a little reading earlier, just in case, and it can be pretty painful if we do it wrong. I need you to tell me if something is wrong.”

“Alriiight already!” Bucky cries. “C’mon!”

Steve snorts, squirting a little lube onto his fingers. It’s cold, so he rubs it between his fingers for a while before sliding them between Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky tenses automatically, so Steve massages the ring of muscle there before slipping the tip of his finger in. 

It doesn’t slide as well as he’d hoped, and Bucky hisses just a little, so he pulls it back out and squirts more lube into his hand, warming it the same and pushing in that one finger again.

“Well?” he asks.

Bucky wrinkles his nose. “Little weird so far,” he admits, shrugging. “Try moving it.”

Steve does so, and it must help a little, because Bucky relaxes into the touch. When Bucky’s relaxed enough, Steve angles the finger subtly, searching for the spot he’s read about. He hopes that Bucky was squeamish enough not to find out about it, because that will make the reaction that much sweeter.

“Still ok?” he asks to distract Bucky.

“Yeah. Feels kind of niiiii- shit Steve,” he cries, bucking off the bed violently. Steve grins, leaving the nub alone for a moment while Bucky tries to collect himself. “What was that?!”

“You like it?” he asks, making sure Bucky doesn’t have a moment to answer before he’s rubbing at it again. Bucky’s dick has made it very clear he likes it, and Steve wants to throw him off his game. After all, he did have to wake up early for this.

Bucky writhes on the bed, kicking and flailing wildly, unable to make any sound but a desperate, keening moan. Bucky’s always been sensitive during sex, and it seems this is no exception.

Steve leans over him, kissing his cheek gently. “C’mon, Buck. Do you like it?”

Bucky whimpers, latching onto Steve’s back and clawing at it. “Yy-… ye… Ste-…” he gasps, unable to get whole words out.

“More?” Steve asks, and Bucky manages to nod.

Steve slides in a second finger, slowly and carefully, and immediately starts alternating fingers over Bucky’s prostate. Bucky is nearly crying, legs wrapped over Steve’s knees, sliding up and down with his random movements.

He lets Bucky adjust before sliding in the third. Bucky squeaks in a profoundly undignified manner, but after Steve goes back to moving his fingers all together, he calms down a little, tipping his head back and letting out a few punched out oh’s every second.

Steve waits until he relaxes into the motion entirely, the muscles around his fingers well stretched, before he pulls out his fingers. Bucky looks up at him, panicked, but Steve just kisses him. “You ready?” he asks.

“What?” Bucky mumbles, blinking, as though he forgot there was a main event.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Steve reminds him.

Bucky watches him owlishly, but he whispers a sweet little “Yes…” so Steve lubes up his cock and guides the tip in. “You sure?” he asks, one last time.

Bucky nods quickly.

Steve pushes forward, and Bucky moans and arches into it. “Stevie,” he croaks. “Oh, Stevie, Stevie, please…”

Steve pulls Bucky into his arms and pulls out, then pushes back in. Bucky’s head drops back, mouth open wordlessly. At this point, Steve is starting to feel a little overwhelmed himself. He’s been hard for a while, but ever since the serum, that hardly distracts him. But now Bucky is incredibly warm and tight on his cock, his arms wound tight around him, totally lost in the sensation underneath him…

Steve stutters for a moment, and Bucky’s hand come up to grip the back of his neck immediately. 

“C’mon,” he manages. “C’mon, fuck me, Stevie.”

Steve gives a big thrust, and Bucky moans, metal hand slamming into the headboard and leaving a dent. Steve leers and picks up the pace, trying to keep it steady. Enhanced stamina or not, Steve’s never actually fucked anyone before. And even if the sensation wasn’t new, the sight of Bucky reacting to it…

“God, I wish I could watch your reactions with a clear head right now,” he grits out.

Bucky gasps, eyelashes fluttering.

Steve moves his arms so they’re framing Bucky’s head. “You like that?” he asks.

Bucky’s eyes struggle open, fixing Steve with a glazed stare. Bucky nods breathlessly. “You like the thought of you losing it while I keep my cool, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes, and Steve speeds up his rhythm. Bucky swallows hard, but keeps staring Steve right in the eye. Steve takes that as a sign to keep talking.

“You like me taking charge?” Bucky doesn’t seem as enthralled at that, though he’s so far gone Steve thinks he’d be excited by the thought of Steve reciting all 50 states in alphabetical order. “No. You like me taking care of you.”

Bucky lets out a muffled whimper, fingers digging slots into the bedpost. “Yeah, Stevie,” he cries.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Buck. I’ll give you everything you want. I’ll spoil you silly, you hear?” Steve whispers softly, slotting his head against Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky twists in his arms, eyes rolling back, and Steve uses the opportunity to twist further around him, pulling his legs further apart and his shoulder blades up. Bucky curves into the motion, crying out, voice hoarse. Steve quickens his pace again, and Bucky knees him in the ass with the jolt it causes. 

“Steve, Stevie, I’m…” Bucky manages, before he’s squirting hot between them, untouched. Steve fucks him through it, and then slows down.

Bucky grasps his arm, struggling to catch his breath. “Hold on. Lemme breathe a second and you can keep going.”

Steve frowns. “You sure? You’re awful sensitive after coming…”

“I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” Bucky promises.

Steve smiles and kisses him. “Ok, Buck. Whatever you want.”

Bucky all but blushes, and lays back to catch his breath. After a few beats, he nods. “Alright, go ahead.”

Steve starts back up, trying to go slow, but now that he’s been here a while, he’s starting to feel his orgasm impending. “Shit, Buck, I don’t know how long this round is gonna be.”

Bucky tries to snort, but it comes out as more of a wheeze. “It’s nice to know… you have limits too.”

“Says the guy…” Steve grits his teeth as a wave of pleasure rolls through him. “… destroying our furniture.”

“Hey. At least it’ll be…” Bucky almost squeals at a well placed thrust. “…u… unique.”

“We’ll sell it. Captain America fucked… fucked on this bed.”

Bucky laughs a wheezing laugh, then cries out sharply. “Oh, god, Stevie.”

Steve moves one of his hands up behind Bucky’s back to twist in his hair. “Buck… shit.”

His thrusts are shaking the whole bed at this point, the wall behind the bed spewing dust as he goes. Bucky claws at his neck, steadily emitting tiny whimpers and cries.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, trying to pull Bucky even closer than he already is.

Bucky stiffens, clawing wildly at Steve’s head as he arches into another orgasm. He tightens around Steve’s cock, enveloping Steve’s whole body with a hot blanket of pleasure. He gives a few more stuttering thrusts before tipping into his own release, harder than he ever has before, curling his head onto Bucky’s shoulder.

They lie there a moment, trying to come down and failing for a good few minutes.

“I love you too,” Bucky wheezes.

Steve kisses his cheek, because it’s the easiest to reach. “Everything you hoped for?”

“More,” Bucky answers, without hesitation, then goes quiet. “Um. What you said.”

“About selling the bed?”

“No. About taking care of me.”

“I meant it.”

“I know.” Bucky sighs, wrapping his fingers into Steve’s shirt. “I just… I was controlled by Hydra for so long, and now I’m struggling to figure out who I am and what I want and what I want to do with my life… what if… when I’m turned on by you… ‘taking charge’… it’s just chickening out? Sliding backwards.”

Steve hums, but he’s not sure how to answer that for Bucky.

“I mean… you’re a far cry from Hydra, but… you know. What if it’s a cycle I can’t break out of?”

“I know what you mean. I know it’s something you’re scared of. And I can’t tell you what you’re feeling. But… during sex, when you’re napping… even the punishments I give you, they’re all ways to convince yourself you’re safe and that you have and deserve good things. And that tends to give you the strength to figure out what you need.”

Bucky nods faintly, eyes watery.

“And you didn’t exactly like me saying ‘taking charge.’ You might be trusting me to take care of you, but you’re in control of what’s going on. If you tell me you want something else, I’ll give you something else.”

“Ok,” Bucky whispers. 

Steve kisses him gently. “Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s have some breakfast.”

“But we can have sex on the couch later, right?” Bucky says, grinning.

“You bet we will,” Steve replies, pulling Bucky up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations had while writing this:
> 
> Friend: Recipe Roulette? Can't decide what to eat?  
> Me: No, I need it for porn.  
> Friend: Shouldn't you be studying.  
> Me: Yes I should.

The topic does come up again until two weeks later, after they’ve christened every room in their apartment. After dinner, Bucky pulls out his laptop and stands in front of Steve, awkwardly hunched over. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, Buck.”

Bucky wordlessly slinks into the living room and sits down onto the couch, waiting for Steve to do the same. Steve sit beside him, gently sliding his hand onto Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky starts up the laptop and opens a folder of bookmarks. “So I did some research, see?” he says. “I got scared about the whole… taking care thing after we talked about it, so I decided to… you know, see if anyone else felt the same.”

“Ok,” Steve says slowly.

“Apparently there’s a whole bunch of people that do this sort of thing. It’s called BDSM, and there’s all kinds of rules for doing it safely. I thought maybe… we should set up a system?”

Steve turns the laptop towards himself and opens a few of the bookmarks. He skims the pages, and he likes the ideas there. Safe, sane and consensual. He makes a mental note to read these more precisely later.

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“We could… maybe write down what we like and don’t like and… some rules. And there’s this thing called a safeword, so if something’s too much you can end it right away, and…” He blinks up at Steve.

“Alright,” he says. “What is it you want from this?”

“I want you to take care of me. And I want to let go and trust you with that.”

Steve nods, and opens a Word document. “Then lets go through this step by step, huh?”

They spend the better part of the day Googling BDSM and kinks and by the end of it they’re both giggling about most of it, but there’s a sizeable list of things they want to try, as well as a two paragraph long mission statement which is only halfway serious (for a while includes the sentence “I, Steve Rogers, am dedicated to fucking Bucky Barnes’ brains out because it’s the only time he shuts up.” but eventually Steve edits it out, much to Bucky’s well disguised chagrin.)

They print it out and both sign it, scribble their safewords on the bottom (Steve’s is ‘line’ and Bucky’s is ‘ice’) and hide it under their bed in a small box. Steve doesn’t tell Bucky, but he’s already thinking about adding a few more “tools” in that box. There’s a sex shop down the street, and he’s been hoping for an excuse to swing by it alone for a while now. Now that they’ve talked about things, Steve’s going to have to start thinking of excuses double time.

Still, he already knows what their first scene will be, and it’s going to be fairly low budget. This time he’s the one who wakes up in the morning before Bucky to get it all ready.

Bucky hasn’t ever been anything close to a picky eater. He’ll eat anything, and Steve knows it. He used to be the same way, but lately, with all the choices in food and with all the cooking he does, he’s found some favorites. Bucky, however, hasn’t mentioned anything of the sort. If Steve’s going to be spoiling and rewarding Bucky, he gets the feeling a perfect meal will be a useful thing to be able to whip up.

He cooks ten meals, each of which Bucky’s eaten more of than other things he cooks, then arranges a few bites of each on a plate. When he’s satisfied, he goes back to the bedroom and eases Bucky awake.

“Hey Buck,” he says gently. “Do you feel up for a scene?”

Bucky blinks at him, rubbing at his eyes. “Now?”

“In a few minutes. You can get ready, and meet me in the kitchen.”

Bucky frowns in confusion.

“I prepared a surprise for you.” Quickly, before Bucky agrees out of obligation, he adds, “But you can still say you’re not in the mood.” 

“You got up early to set up a scene for me?” Bucky says, ears going a little red.

“Yeah,” Steve says, smiling.

Bucky leaps out of bed, suddenly incredibly chipper. “I’ll be there in five,” he says.

“Keep your eyes closed when you come in, ok?”

“Ok!” Bucky calls back, already running into their bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Steve grins and shakes his head, walking to the kitchen and leaning against the counter to wait for Bucky.

Bucky come in with his eyes closed and stark naked, just as he was asked, and Steve jumps to guide him. Bucky huffs. “Steve, I think I can make it around a table with my eyes closed,” he says.

“I’m sure you can, but this isn’t about watching you blunder around in the dark.”

“Please. That sounds very sexy.”

“Ha ha. Arms out.”

Bucky sticks his arms straight out, and Steve takes them gently from behind and guides them down on the table. He eases Bucky’s head down, sliding his arms over so Bucky can grip the sides of the table and rest his head on it at the same time. Bucky automatically grips the sides of the table, letting Steve spread his legs wide. The position leaves Bucky with his ass jutting out and his cock hanging between his legs, perfectly in reach. “Comfortable enough?”

Bucky nods, resting his cheek against the table. “Can I open my eyes?”

“No. I want you to keep them closed throughout the scene. I’m not going to blindfold you unless you ask, since you said you went sure about it, but I do have one if you think it’s easier.”

“Can I feel it?” Bucky asks. Steve pulls it from the counter and slides it against Bucky’s cheek. It’s a soft, black satin handkerchief, specifically for comfort. Bucky nods. “Ok. Not just yet, though, but I might ask for it.”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Steve slides the blindfold back on the counter. “Now. What’s your safeword?”

“Ice,” Bucky says.

“And if you need to slow down?”

“Pause.”

“Alright. Here are the rules for today. I’m going to open you up, then fuck you, but I don’t want you coming until I say so. When I squeeze your hand, I want you to open your mouth. You’ll see why.”

“Alright,” Bucky says, though he’s starting to look a little queasy. Steve strokes his sides gently, and he relaxes into the touch. “I’m ready.”

Steve does as he says, though he doesn’t toy with Bucky too much as he opens him up. He wants Bucky distracted, but he doesn’t want to torture him. Still, Bucky’s cock is dripping by the time Steve’s got two fingers in, and he’s biting his lip and quivering slightly by the time Steve gets the third in. 

“I’m going to wash my hands, alright?” he says gently.

“Ok,” Bucky replies, but he looks a little apprehensive, probably at the thought of laying there, naked and open, without Steve right beside him. Steve washes his hands quickly and rushes back. He unzips his jeans slowly, so Bucky can hear it, and Bucky gives a little whimper, fidgeting on the table.

Steve pushes in quickly, then lets Bucky adjust. Once Bucky’s small gasps die down, he starts up a leisurely pace, slow enough to keep himself steady but hard enough that Bucky’s moaning, his prostate stimulated with every thrust.

Steve picks up a fork from beside his prepared plate. Bucky hears the metal scrape against the table ever so slightly and flinches. Steve strokes his hair with one hand, letting him calm down again. “Still ok?”

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers. “I trust you.”

“Alright.” Steve picks up one of the pieces of food on the plate with the fork as quietly as possible, then slides his free hand around Bucky’s and squeezes. Bucky opens his mouth on command, and Steve pulls his free hand back to lift Bucky’s head gently, making it more comfortable for Bucky as he slides the bite into his mouth, resting the fork on his bottom lip so Bucky can feel what’s going on.

Bucky keeps his mouth open for a moment, before Steve realizes why and laughs. “You can eat it,” he says quickly. 

Bucky closes his mouth, licking the bite off the fork and swallowing. “Really, you’re feeding me mashed potatoes?” he says after he’s done.

“Mashed potatoes made with beef broth and milk. There’s a few foods I want you to try. And I want you to put them in order of how much you like them. If you forget the order, we’ll start over, and you don’t get to come until you’ve finished ordering all ten.”

“Alright,” Bucky breathes, teasing grin fading a little as his cock twitches.

“Good. That was number one. Is your head comfortable like this?”

Bucky nods, cheek pressed into Steve’s palm.

“Great. Then I’m going to keep my hand here, and I want you to open your mouth when I say open, alright?”

Bucky nods again.

Steve takes a bite of the next food, a slice of meatloaf, and slides it into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky eats it, then says, “Better than the first.”

Steve keeps going. Until the sixth food, Bucky seems to be keeping up fairly well. He’s as sensitive as usual, and he twitches with every other thrust, but he keeps up with the task. So far, the shrimp is a fast favorite, but after it’s beaten out by the broccoli linguini, Steve takes a moment to stroke Bucky’s cock a few times. Bucky whimpers, squirming so hard he smashes his knee into the table.

“Steve, god…”

“We’re halfway through,” Steve says gently.

“Jesus…” Bucky says, letting out a soft cry when Steve brushes his knuckles along his cock. “I’m not going to make it.”

“Of course you are.”

Bucky moans, arms flexing involuntarily.

“Do you remember your safewords?” Steve reminds him gently. He’s not sure Bucky was thinking of needing an out, but he offers it anyway. This is, after all, their first scene.

“Yeah. I… I’m ok.”

“You’re doing so well,” Steve says, brushing Bucky’s hair out of his face and kissing him.

“I think I need that blindfold, though.”

“Alright.” Steve puts down the fork and grabs the blindfold, draping it as gently as possible around Bucky’s eyes. “There. Good?”

“Yeah,” Bucky replies. His voice is getting hoarse, and Steve can tell he’s still frazzled. “We can keep going.”

Steve picks back up in his thrusting, but he picks up the food with his fingers instead of the fork. Bucky groans when he notices, shaking as he licks Steve’s fingers a little longer than it takes him to swallow the food. “N-not helping, Steve,” he mumbles.

“You’re doing fine. Tell me the order.”

Bucky struggles to remember each one this time, but he manages to tell Steve the new order. Each order goes a little slower from there on, and Steve can tell Bucky’s having a hard time keeping his focus and trying not to come at once. He’s drenched in sweat, legs all but giving out, shaking and gasping. By the ninth bite, each item on the list is followed by a wide array of curses.

After the last bite, he can tell Bucky’s all but gone. He manages the first item, the mashed potatoes, then slides down as his knees give out entirely. Steve lets his head down in favor of putting his arm around Bucky’s waist to support him. “Good job. What’s the second one?”

“Z… Steve, god, please…”

“Almost there, Bucky.”

Bucky whines, but mumbles, “Zucchini.”

“Very good. Third one.”

Bucky sniffles, but keeps going. Steve slows down his thrusts, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference.

Towards the end, Bucky doesn’t even notice Steve whispering him a few of the answers, nor does he notice finishing the list, and keeps wracking his brain in distress until Steve can stop him.

“You’re done, Bucky. You did it.”

He grips Bucky’s dick and strokes it quickly. “Go ahead and come, Buck,” he says gently, and he barely gets the words out before Bucky’s spurting into his hand, hard and long, with a loud cry. Steve picks up his pace, working himself over the tipping point and fucking Bucky hard through his orgasm. It takes a few moments longer than Bucky’s orgasm, and Bucky’s fingers are scrabbling at the table as Steve climaxes, coming hard into Bucky’s hole.

It takes him a second or two to come back to himself, but he pulls out quickly when he does, gathering a sniffing and shaking Bucky into his arms as he does. “You ok, Buck?” he asks, sitting them both down onto the floor and easing the blindfold off him.

Bucky blinks a little, and his eyes are slightly teary. He nods. “Yes. I’m just… really tired…” he says, swallowing hard and pitching forward onto Steve’s shoulder.

“Lemme get you a glass of water,” Steve says, easing Bucky onto the floor while he gets a glass. Bucky lays there, thoroughly boneless, and waits for him.

Steve pulls him back up, cradling his head and lifting the glass to his lips. Bucky drinks like he’s been in a desert for days, nearly choking on it as he does.

“Easy, easy,” Steve says, pulling back a little. “You’ll throw it back up.”

“Sorry,” Bucky says. He looks a little better now that he’s gotten time to drink and catch his breath.

“It’s fine.”

“I did good, right?” Bucky askes, looking hopeful.

“You did amazing. I didn’t push you too hard, did I?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No. You were perfect.” He grins. “But if it’s alright with you, I don’t want to do anything the rest of the day.”

“Movie marathon day it is,” Steve says, kissing Bucky’s forehead. “Also, we’ve got more food to eat. And I know which your favorite is now.”

Bucky snorts. “Is that what that was about?”

Steve blushes. “Yeah. That’s not…?” He trails off, mostly just wanting Bucky to say if that’s a suitable thing to wheedle out of him.

“It’s sweet. And I didn’t think I had a favorite food, but… now I’ve got ten.” He grins up at Steve.

“Well, good. Because there’s plenty of all of those.”

Bucky’s eyes light up. “You’re perfect.”

Steve beams at the praise. Bucky laughs, kissing him hard.

Needless to say, they spend the rest of the day cuddling.


End file.
